mermaids - fem victuuri
by xenorosis
Summary: written for girlvember 2018, day 3. prompt: mermaids, pairing: fem!victuuri.


Girlvember 3

Mermaids

Fem!victuuri

Yuuri sighed as she sat on the beach, ocean waves lapping gently at her bare toes. It had been a rough week, what with skating practice and helping her family out at the hot springs.

She had already practiced her routine early that morning and helped her mother from lunch until about three in the afternoon. She had whiled away the rest of her time doing other things, skating a little more, talking to Yuko. And now here she was, sitting on the beach watching the sun set.

The beach was usually fairly empty and right now there were no people whatsoever. She was winding down, enjoying the light sea spray on her skin.

It was times like these Yuuri wished she had someone to keep her company. Someone she could confide in, share special little moments with. Someone-

"ACKPTH!" Yuuri shrieked in indignation. She had just been hit by a wave large enough to completely drench her. She had noticed the wind picking up a bit, but still that was no reason for a wave of that size to be created. Wiping the water off her glasses, she put them back on and peered into the now calm ocean. If it wasn't possible for the weather to create such a wave, there must be someone in the water playing a joke on her, she reasoned.

This time she saw it coming and managed to catch a glimpse of a pale wrist in the water. Reaching out blindly she grasped for it and today must be her lucky day because she caught it.

"AH ha-" she trailed off when she caught sight of whose hand she was holding.

(Wait.

When did that happen?

Yuuri had no idea.)

Because she was beautiful. Short, silvery hair, glistening with water. Slender facial features and strong muscles probably from swimming all the time.

But what really caught Yuuri's attention was the pale blue, fading into rosy magenta pink tail. And the near invisible gills on the sides of her neck.

No way.

Oh my god.

 _Ohmygod_.

Yuuri was holding a gorgeous mermaid's hand. What were the chances?

Finally coming to her senses, she shrieked and dropped the hand.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't-I don't-"

The stunning woman (could she call her a woman?) in front of her simply laughed.

"No worries, милый. I am the one who was trying to get your attention after all."

"Wh-what?"

The mermaid raised an eyebrow. She lifted her hand over the surface of the water and it rose into the air like a snake obeying its masters command.

"Oh! The wave, that was you?" Yuuri questioned.

"Yes."

"But why do you want my attention?"

"Well, I have been watching you. You frequent this beach often, do you not?"

"Uhhh I guess. You do realize watching people is kind of- strange, right?"

"Is it? Human culture is strange. For my kind it is a gesture of admiration."

"Oh."

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, милый."

"Oh no, it's okay! Really. I was just wondering… why me?"

"I think you're beautiful."

And Yuuri's brain loses all ability to form any sort of coherent thought. She can vaguely hear the mermaid ( _the mermaid_ ) still speaking.

"You truly are an amazing person. You are very pretty and have an admirable character as well. I wish to get to know you better, if you allow me to spend time in your company."

"I- sorry, what?"

The mermaid tilts her head. "Are you alright? You seem to be a little flushed."

Those words only help her blush get darker.

"I'm fine!" she replies, a _little_ too loudly. "I just lost focus a tiny bit, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said you were beautiful and I'd like to spend more time with you."

Honestly. Were all mermaids this blunt? At this rate, Yuuri would end up permanently resembling a tomato.

"Y-yeah, uh, that'd be fine with me." Curse her shyness! Couldn't she say anything without stuttering? Especially to such a dazzling being.

None of this seems to matter to the mermaid. Her face lights up. Pretty much literally. The little markings on her face start glowing. And Yuuri's inner lesbian can't believe she looks even prettier than Yuuri thought she could be.

"Wonderful! I look forward to spending my evenings watching the sunset by your side and getting to know you."

"Sure. I guess we could start with names?"

"I am Viktoria. And you are?"

"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki," she replied with a small smile.

Looks like she had had found a special (really special) someone to spend her time with.

Sooo, idk what this is, just take it. I can't decide if I like it or not. And I kinda want to draw them, but anatomy is hard so. Idk I might. If I do I'll put the art here.

Maybe.

Also I don't know Russian. Like, at all. I think милый means "dear". If I'm wrong, please correct me!


End file.
